kingdomkeysfandomcom-20200214-history
Riku
Riku é um dos protagonistas da série, e sempre sonhou em ser um mestre da Keyblade, e seria se não se juntasse a escuridão. Riku tinha tanta curiosidade de saber o que tinha depois do horizonte coberto pelo mar que cercava as Destiny Islands,( ilha onde Riku mora com Sora e Kairi), que acabou tendo que se juntar com as trevas para poder desvendar esse mistério. Riku é o mais velho do grupo de amigos, e por isso Sora sempre quis ser igual a ele, competindo em tudo e as vezes perdendo.Riku se considerava um obm irmão para os dois amigos. Em Kingdom Hearts Riku então planeja com Sora e Kairi de construir uma jangada para ver o que à de novo além desse horizonte e explorar o mundo por fora, Sora e Kairi concordaram animados, mas a ilha onde Sora mora começa a ser atacada por milhares de heartless, depois de despistar alguns heartless, Sora vai até o topo da ilha, onde encontra Riku sendo levado pelas trevas, Sora o tenta alçançar mas não consegue, o deixando ir. Logo depois, Sora para em Traverse Town, e Riku vai para Hollow Bastion, onde Maleficent o descobre, se aproveitando de sua fraqueza. Mais tarde, Riku tem seu coração roubado pelo heartless de Xehanort Ansem, tomando assim seu corpo e sua forma.Isso aconteceu por que Ansem teve seu corpo destruido e consumido pelas trevas, e se intalou em Riku como um hospedeiro, para poder utilizar seus poderes e ter um corpo novamente. Riku teria sido escolhido para ser um mestre da Keyblade se não fosse a escuridão em seu coração, e por isso, Sora foi o escolhido, com o poder de abrir portas de mundos, fechaduras e liberar os corações de pessoas, heartless e nobodies.Já Riku tem sua keyblade transformada mais pra frente, denominada agora de Way to the Dawn, sendo sua verdadeira keyblade em Kingodm Hearts II. Na batalha entre Sora e Riku dominado por Ansem, Sora consegue derrotar seu amigo e antes, travam uma violenta batalha, depois de derrotado, Riku se afasta e entra no portal de Hollow Bastion, se transformando em Ansem indo para o Kingdom Hearts, enquanto isso, Sora crava a keyblade de Riku em Kairi, para tirar seu coração de seu corpo. Depois de derrotar Ansem, Sora corre desesperadamente para as portas de Kingdom Hearts, para ver se consegue fecha-lás, com a ajuda de Donald e Goofy, mas sua força é em vão, então surge o Rei Mickey e os ajuda, logo Riku surge do lado oposto das enormes portas, ajudando Sora e seus amigos a fecharem as portas, ficando presos lá dentro. Em Kingdom Hearts II Riku é um personagem jogavel na batalha contra Xemnas, e sua missão é desviar as balas de lazer de Sora, que é brutamente ferido pelas balas que o atingem com velociade. Depois de derrotar Xemnas Riku sai ferido e acaba tendo que ser levado pelo amigo até os dois encontrarem um ponto forte de luz. Eles vão parar no Dark Meridian, o mesmo onde Xemnas e Roxas dialogaram no no começo do jogo de Kingdom Hearts II, os membros da Organization XIII usavam o "Portal of Darkness" para chegarem até lá. Riku pede que Sora vá até o mar no horizonte e solte-o um pouco, mas Riku não se aguenta em pe e cai ao chão, Sora corre para ajuda-lo, e ele lhe pede para Sora o levar até a aguá daquele escuro oceano, Sora então leva cuidadosamente seu amigo. Os dois fecham os olhos, mas algo toca o pé de Riku, e é uma mensagem engarrafada, Riku abre a garrafa e apanha o bilhete que por sinal é para Sora que começa a ler, e o bilhete é de Kairi. Logo uma porta rodeada por luz se abre, e eles caem nas águas do oceano que cercam as Destiny Islands, Sora logo ouve a voz de Kairi o chamando e corre em sua direção, Riku e Sora conseguem voltar para sua casa. Category:Protagonistas